Problem: Nadia has 36 nectarines for every 40 apples. Write the ratio of nectarines to apples as a simplified fraction.
Explanation: Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $36:40$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $36 \text{ to } 40$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{36}{40}=\dfrac{9}{10}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{9}{10}$ is the ratio of nectarines to apples written as a simplified fraction.